


A Rose By Any Other Name

by queerSeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: Peter Pan is in love with you, and takes you to Neverland to ask you something very important





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back for a friend, but now that I'm back in the OUAT fandom, I figured I may as well post it (AlsoImavoidingworkinganymoreonmyreyloficimsorrypleasedonthurtme)

You sit in your room at 11:59pm. Your mom thinks you’re asleep, but in reality you’re waiting against the cold, frosted pane of your large window for a boy. Of course, the boy is LATE for once in his life, and you start to lose hope.

“Well that’s no fun.” You hear a chiding voice beside you. You look up to meet playful green eyes. “How’m I supposed to come in and get you if you go and close the window?”

Your eyes widen and you quickly open the window, letting in a cold gust of wind. “Y-you came!” You squeal, tackling him in a big hug which he returns.

He chuckles lowly and looks at you sternly. “Come now, Y/N... Did you ever doubt that?” His eyes darken but you know it’s still him. His teasing is light, not like the malicious way he spoke to the boys on Neverland. 

You smile brightly and giggle. “I wasn’t really  _ doubting  _ per say...” You say slowly and he hugs you tighter, kissing you quickly. You both lift off the ground so that you’re floating a few inches up. 

“I’ll always come for you.” He murmurs in your ear. You feel his lips on your forehead and grin madly, nodding. You feel the familiar rush of wind and adrenaline as he scoops you up bridal style and carries you into the stars. 

You arrive in Neverland in no time. Felix is standing on the beach, waiting for your arrival and smiles when he sees you. 

“Yo, Rose!” He called. “Glad to see Pan didn’t drop you on the way here!”

Beside you, Peter grumbles. “I take great pride in not breaking that which I own.” His words are genuine, if not roughly spoken. It was how you always heard him speak to the lost boys. 

You peck him on the cheek softly and race over to Felix, knowing what he was waiting for. You were friends with a girl named Y/F/N, and being a lost boy, Felix never got to see her unless Pan willed it, which wasn’t very often. Nonetheless, his love for the girl stayed sparked and you always gave him news of her.

“She’s fine Felix. She misses you though. You should go see her soon. I’ll talk Peter into it.”

His face lights up like it’s Christmas and he nods. Peter comes up beside you and the three of you head to camp.

The boys cheer when they see you and a chorus of “Welcome back!”s and “Rose!”s erupt from the small gathering. You wave back, spotting Devon near the back by a tree. You run over and tackle him in a hug, almost knocking the two of you over. Devon had become like a brother to you and was the only lost boy that knew your real name. The rest called you Rose because the first time they had seen you, Peter was asking you to be his girlfriend, and had been giving you a dark crimson rose.

“Hey, chica!” Devon smiles goofily. Pan comes up behind him and cuffs him on the head, grabbing your middle and kissing your temple.   
“Mine.” He growls playfully.

Devon throws his hands up and widens his eyes sarcastically. “Okay... Backing away now.” He teases. He kisses your cheek quickly before running off to join the other boys. You glare at Peter teasingly.

“Meanie.”

“He had it comin’. Now c’mon! I wanna show you something cool.” He grabs your hand and tugs you out of the clearing, lifting off the ground so that you’re flying above the tree line.

Suddenly he stops and holds you close. “Look down...” He whispers. You do and gasp. some of the trees have blossomed into flowers so that they are pink while the others stayed green. The pink trees spell out two words: “Marry me”.

Your eyes widen as you look back at Peter, who has a smirk on his face. “what do you think?” He whispers.

You shake your head and giggle. “You’re a dork!”

He bites his lip and kisses you deeply. “You love it. Is it a yes then?” He asks hopefully. You smile widely and kiss him again. 

“OF COURSE!”


End file.
